The Seasons
by YB Fan
Summary: Everyone knows The Seasons; Japan's most popular Boyband. Except Ishida Yamato. However, that soon changes when Mimi introduces him to their existence and he encounters the four musicians who represent the Seasons. Daito, Taito, Sorato, Kenato.
1. Chapter 1

**The Seasons: Japan's most popular Boyband**

_**Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter**_

_Everyone knows The Seasons; Japan's most popular Boyband. Consisting of guys (Princes) who represent the four seasons; Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter, they have quickly shot up to the top of the charts and are known famously as Japan's current most popular Boyband with their varying songs as if with the changing seasons._

**_Spring: Motomiya Daisuke_**

_The drummer of the group. With his fluffy mahogany hair and smiling brown eyes, Motomiya Daisuke is known by his fans as Spring, or the Prince of Spring. And well, their guess was right; as the youngest of The Seasons, Daisuke has been described to be like a breath of fresh air for all those girls who have been let down by guys with his bright smile and sincere nature. According to him, he is currently not in a relationship._

**_Summer: Yagami Taichi_**

_The bassist/guitarist and co-singer of The Seasons. With his bright smile and brown eyes which girls love, Yagami Taichi can be the elder brother of Motomiya Daisuke. He is as sunny and cheerful as his 'little brother', which has caused many girls to fall in love with him at first sight, or so they claim. His spiky, stylish brown hair have had his fans labeling him as 'as hot as Summer'. Also, he is rumoured to be great in bed, which may be another reason why girls think he is the Prince of Summer._

**_Autumn: Takenouchi Sora_**

_The lead singer of The Seasons; the Prince of Autumn. At first glance, Sora is quiet, like the falling leaves of Autumn. However, as all fans of the Seasons know, once he gets the mike, that first impression goes flying out the window like the leaves of Autumn. Praised by his fangirls as having a 'beautiful, wonderful, enthralling voice', Sora's uniquely simple hairstyle and kind nature have had girls falling at his feet, all wanting to be the girlfriend of the lead singer of the most popular boyband in Japan._

**_Winter: Ichijouji Ken_**

_And last but not least, we have Ichijouji Ken, the wintery keyboardist of The Seasons. His fangirls have described his smile as being 'coldly beautiful', and his hair as being 'wisps of snow in Winter'. Oddly enough, his hair is purple. However, his charm is undeniable. Nicknamed as the 'Ice Prince' (besides being labeled as the Prince of Winter) by fangirls and even some fanboys, Ichijouji Ken is arguably the most popular member of The Seasons, one of the most popular members of famous boybands in Japan, contending with his bandmate, Yagami Taichi, for first place._

* * *

"…What the hell is this?"

"_The Seasons_ of course!" The pink haired girl exclaimed cheerfully. She smiled and put her hands to her cheeks, squealing, "The four Princes of the Seasons! They're so _hot_!"

"And why did you give this to me?"

"Because you're gay!"

A pretty blond sighed from where he sat on a bench. He had spiky blond hair which fell past his shoulders, and he turned his exasperated sapphire gaze to the pink haired girl, "We've gone over this, Mimi. I am not gay."

"Yes you are, you're just in denial, Yamato!"

"Just because I love my hair doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Aha! You just admitted it! You do love your hair!"

Yamato smirked at her, "Well," he said smoothly, brushing back golden locks of hair, "You can't blame me. After all, I bet even you secretly adore my hair."

"Narcissist." Mimi grinned at him.

"You do realize," Yamato said as he glanced at the magazine, "That they're making fun of you guys right?"

"Eh?"

"I bet a guy wrote this. I mean, look at the phrasing, 'girls falling at his feet', 'all those girls who have been let down by guys'," Yamato scrunched his nose in distaste. "How can you read something like this? I thought you hated anything misogynistic."

"'Cause it's interesting! And it's gossip!" Mimi smiled widely, "And it involves _The Seasons!"_

"And, it doesn't change the fact that _The Seasons _are hot!"

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Of the seasons, only Summer is hot."

Mimi blinked at him, then grinned, slipping a hand into her pocket. "So you think Summer is hot?" She said slyly.

"Yeah, Summer is so hot," Yamato agreed, sighing at the summer heat. "So hot." He muttered, brushing the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead as he looked up into the summer sky.

"Well, I won't blame you! Taichi is dashing and very, very handsome!"

"Huh?" Yamato's eyes widened. He whirled around, glowering at Mimi with cheeks flushed in embarrassment, "No, I didn't mean that! I meant only Summer, the season, Summer, is hot, out of the four seasons!" He protested, "_Not_ the guy!"

Mimi smiled cheekily, "I heard he's great in bed!"

"MIMI!"

Mimi grinned at Yamato's embarrassed expression and produced her phone from seemingly nowhere, "And thanks to him, I have blackmail!"

"…Huh?"

"_-Summer is hot?" _Yamato's eyes widened as Mimi's voice emerged from her phone.

"_Yeah, Summer is hot,"_ Yamato felt his cheeks turn red as he heard himself give a sigh which bordered on wistful, _"So hot."_

"_Well, I won't blame you! Taichi is dashing and very, very handsome!"_

"Oh. My God."

Mimi leapt away from Yamato as he dove for the phone in her hands, "Mimi!" He yelled, blushing bright red in embarrassment, "Give that to me right now!"

Mimi smirked at him, "You even have the wistful sigh down pat!" She said teasingly.

"I-I wasn't being wistful!" Yamato protested indignantly, "I mean I was but I wasn't being wistful for Summer! It was so hot and I was being wistful for Spring! Or Autumn!"

"Oh, so turning to Daisuke and Sora now?" Mimi grinned at him, almond eyes amused, "How your taste varies, Yamato!"

"I-no-I just wanted some cold and less heat like in Winter-" Yamato stuttered, face red. Mimi's grin widened and he blanched, slapping a hand to his face with a groan, "Argh! I give up!"

Mimi smiled brightly. "Well but I prefer Autumn! He looks really sweet!" She sighed happily, "Although, I won't deny that Winter is cool. And, Spring's really cute!"

"But don't you think it's so creative? I mean, _The Seasons_; it really suits them!" Mimi grinned, "See, Sora even has orange hair! Like Autumn! And Ken's eyes are quite cold!"

Yamato sighed as the heat from his cheeks faded away. God. "Well Mimi, that's very nice," he said dryly, "Now excuse me while I go and practice my guitar."

"Hmmm," Mimi said. He blinked at her, and she said, "Hey Yamato, what season would you be if you joined The Seasons?"

"…Huh?"

"Oh wait, there're only four seasons. Would you be…" Mimi seemed to contemplate, "A combination of all four seasons then? If that's so you would be the 'Prince of the Seasons!" She smiled widely, "Ishida Yamato, Prince of the Seasons. Wouldn't that be such a cool title?_!_"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

But Mimi just grinned at him, "I mean, you're cute like Spring, girls think you're hot like Summer, you can be quiet and kind like Autumn and your fangirls say your eyes are as cold as the cold ocean, or Winter!"

"Mimi," Yamato said. "I am not joining the seasons."

"The Seasons, Yamato! The Seasons!"

Yamato stared. "What's the difference?"

"It has to be capitalized!"

"How the hell did you know I didn't capitalize it?" Yamato said in disbelief, "I was speaking, Mimi!"

Mimi shrugged, then gave him a smirk. "I just know!" She said cheerfully.

Yamato sighed. "Whatever."

"Look, Yamato!" Yamato blinked as Mimi thrust the magazine in front of his face.

"What?"

"They're holding flowers!"

"So?"

"The four Princes are holding flowers that represent their seasons!"

"So?"

Mimi ignored him, "A spring daisy for Daisuke, a sunflower for Taichi," she smiled, "Sora's holding, hmm, what's that- ah it's orange so it must be a fall flower!"

"Not necessarily." Yamato said.

"And Ken- oh my god he's holding a rose!" Mimi squealed, "That's so romantic!"

"How does a rose represent winter?" Yamato deadpanned.

"It's a winter rose! It's the burgundy rose, which grows in Winter!" Mimi grinned, "Don't you think it's brilliant? It's as if it's saying his beauty blossoms even in Winter!"

"You really shouldn't use the word 'beauty' to describe a guy." Yamato said.

"But he is! Ken is beautiful!" Mimi protested. Yamato yelped as she shoved the magazine into his face, "I mean, look at him! His eyes are a gorgeous cold violet, and his hair!"

"Mimi I can't see anything." Yamato managed.

"Oh. Oops, sorry." Mimi removed the magazine, grinning sheepishly as Yamato glared at her. "Anyway, Ken is beautiful like Winter! And Taichi is hot like Summer!"

"And Daisuke looks so fresh like Spring, and Sora looks as quiet as Autumn." Yamato deadpanned. "Right?"

Mimi blinked, then grinned, "You read my mind!" She said excitedly, "Oh! Although I was going to say Sora looks as gorgeous as Autumn-"

"Autumn is gorgeous?" Yamato asked. "Since when?"

"It is! I mean, all those leaves falling down from those trees!" Mimi smiled, "Autumn's a really colorful season, and it's so gorgeous, like its human counterpart!"

Yamato looked at the picture of the smiling orange haired young man, "He doesn't look colorful," he said. "Though, his hair is _orange_."

"Which is why Autumn really suits him!" Mimi grinned, "The Prince of Autumn!"

"Yeah, yeah," Yamato waved off. "Yeah, the seasons- I mean, _The _Seasons are hot. Can I go now?"

"To where? To Meet The Seasons?" Mimi said excitedly, gripping his arm "Take me with you, Yamato!"

"No." Yamato said, staring at her, "Home. I don't even know them."

"…Awwww!"

* * *

Right, so this was a completely random idea I had when writing Desire. Not sure if I'm gonna continue this, but this idea was fun to write :) I know I have other stories though :/ Maybe I'll just write until the part Yamato meets The Seasons, 'cause I do want to see that ;) Well let me know if you want this random, manga-like idea to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the people who reviewed and gave me their opinion! I'm glad you want this random idea to continue 'cause I kind of want to as well :) Been so busy this exhausting week. But here's the next chapter._

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!" Yamato said, giving her an incredulous glower, "Stop giving me those eyes!"

Mimi pouted. "But Yamato…"

"I already said no, Mimi!" Yamato said. "I am _not_ going to live with them!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not their fan! You should be going and claiming your prize, not me!"

"Yeah, I want to!" Mimi said, her voice almost a whine. She scowled unhappily, "But my parents won't allow me to! They said it's dangerous for a girl to live alone with four guys!"

"Isn't it?" Yamato deadpanned.

Mimi thought for a while, "I guess, but it's not like they'll rape me or anything," she shrugged, and Yamato almost choked, "I mean, I'm sure they're really nice!"

"Right..." Yamato said.

"So Yamato…"

Yamato sighed. "I don't see how me living me with them would benefit you," he muttered, "And I don't see why you would pick me, of all people!"

"Because you're my best friend!" Mimi grinned, "I can go and visit you there anytime I want!"

"That's great Mimi," Yamato said, "But, I don't want to live with a bunch of older guys."

"But I thought you were gay!" Mimi cried in dismay.

"I am _not_ gay!"

"Okay, okay. Chill," Mimi smiled sheepishly as Yamato gave her a death glare, "So if they were girls you would live with them?"

"…No," Yamato said after a moment of thought. "I don't want to live with strangers." He muttered. "Who would want to?"

"So, leave me alone."

_"A lot of other guys, if they were girls_," Mimi thought in bemusement as Yamato turned away from her. "Yamato?"

Yamato held back his sigh, "What is it?"

"Are you sure you really, really can't live with them?"

"Yes, Mimi." Yamato said, annoyance in his voice.

"But, both your parents are working, right? You must be lonely alone in the house!"

"I have Takeru…" Yamato said, looking at her. "And living with strangers wouldn't make me feel less lonely. It'll be weird."

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because I don't know them!"

"Oh…" Mimi said sadly. She sighed, "Well, I suppose it can't be helped then…"

"I'll just have to tell them I can't- I'll have to reject their generous offer," Mimi said dolefully, as if to herself.

"It's probably their manager's idea." Yamato muttered. "Don't feel bad."

"Yeah, but, it's so disappointing, don't you think?" Mimi said, looking at him with sad eyes, "I mean, I feel so guilty! There are thousands of other people who would die to live with them, and here I am, just rejecting this wonderful opportunity!"

"I'm such a bad person!" Mimi sighed, "I've deprived all those other girls and guys! I mean, it's not as if I entered the competition for fun! 'Cause I really wanted to see them, if only just once…"

"Mimi…" Yamato said slowly, "Are you trying to make me feel guilty."

"Whatever do you mean, Yamato?" Mimi said, gasping, "I'm truly sad and regretful!"

_"Yeah right."_ Yamato thought. He sighed and said, "Why don't you try to convince your parents?" He suggested. "They give you freedom for everything else, don't they?"

"Yeah, but they're drawing the line here!" Mimi said, frowning, "They weren't mean about it, but they still won't allow me to!"

"And so I'm your last option."

"Well, yeah!"

"…I really don't want to, Mimi." Yamato sighed. "But…"

"But?"

Yamato cursed his best friend for the hopeful, pleading note she had inserted into her voice, "Maybe, just maybe I'll try," he said, not looking at her, "For one day or something. Then you'll get to see them and everything will be fine and dandy, right?"

"Really?"

"…Yeah."

"YAY!" Mimi exclaimed so loudly Yamato almost started. Then he did start as Mimi wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Yamato! I love you!"

Yamato flushed. "Whatever…" he said. "Who's gonna bring my stuff over anyway?"

"Oh, don't worry about that! They'll help you with everything! I'll just tell them I'm transferring the privilege to you!"

"…Right."

* * *

Yamato sighed as he sat uncomfortably in the expensive car. _"How did I get roped into this again?"_

"You alright back there?"

"Yeah." Yamato replied.

"Alright," the blue haired man turned and smiled at him, "Don't worry, we'll be reaching soon."

Yamato gave a weak smile back, "Yeah."

The young man who had visited him at his house had blue hair which touched his shoulders and wore spectacles. He had introduced himself as the manager of The Seasons, Kido Jyou, and had seemed to be friendly enough.

"You don't seem eager." Jyou commented in amusement.

"Actually," Yamato said. "I didn't win the competition. My friend did." He sighed, "Her parents wouldn't allow her to live alone with guys so she pleaded me to go instead."

"Ah I see," Jyou said, smiling, "You must care for her a lot."

"I guess." Yamato said with a fond smile, "She can be noisy at times but she's a good friend of mine."

"So," Jyou said after a moment of silence, "You're not a fan of The Seasons?"

Yamato shrugged. "Not really." He said.

"Are you a singer?"

Yamato blinked. "I used to be." He said. "Why?"

"Because your friend entered a singing competition," Jyou said, keeping his gaze on the front, "She won because she has one of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard." He smiled.

"Seriously?" Yamato said in surprise, "I didn't know that. I thought she got into a lucky draw competition or something."

"Nah, we decided to make it more interesting," Jyou smiled at him, "Well, they might be a bit disappointed."

"'Cause I'm not who they expected?"

Jyou just smiled at him. He turned his gaze to the front and said, "We're here."

Yamato moved to get out of the expensive car. He closed the door carefully behind him, then turned, and gaped at the sight before him.

"Is that…a mansion?"

"It's The Seasons' house." Jyou said cheerfully as he pulled up the car boot, "It's where they live."

"They're very close friends."

"I-house?" Yamato stuttered, still staring, "That's a freaking _mansion_!"

Jyou chuckled, "Well, I suppose you could call it that."

"I am going to get lost in there." Yamato said, twitching, "And then I'll never return home."

"Well, you brought your phone with you, right?"

"…You mean I can get lost in there?"

Jyou grinned at him, and shrugged. "Come on," he said as he carried Yamato's luggage, "Let's go."

Yamato blinked. "Hey, it's okay," he said as he approached Jyou, "I can carry my own stuff."

"It's alright." Jyou smiled at him kindly, "It's my job."

"Come on," he said as he strode forward, "Let's go."

"I think," Yamato said, "I'll stay out here for a while."

"Don't be silly." Jyou laughed at him, "They won't bite."

"Is it too late to go home?" Yamato asked weakly.

"Well," Jyou blinked. He turned around, "If you really don't want to be here, I suppose-"

"No- nevermind-" Yamato said quickly with an apologetic smile. "I'm fine. Let's go."

He quickly advanced forward before he could change his mind, roaming his gaze hesitantly around. Kido had taken the effort to drive him here, it would be downright rude to change his mind so suddenly.

Jyou turned and smiled at him. He walked fast, probably because of his long legs, "Don't worry," he said, "They're nice people."

"Yeah." Yamato smiled.

They walked in silence to the front doors, and Yamato stepped forth to open them for Jyou, who gave him an appreciative smile, and stepped into a straight lane.

They walked straight forward. Yamato kept his gaze on the floor, his hands in his pockets, beginning to feel uncomfortable. They reached the end of the short corridor and Jyou opened the door, revealing bright lights.

"…Wow."

He had been right- the place was a mansion. There were two sets of winding stairways, and the ceiling was so high above him; and was that a freaking _chandelier_?

Yamato watched as Jyou put down his stuff, taking out his phone from his pocket, "Hello, Taichi?"

"Yeah, your guest is here." He spoke, smiling as he shifted his gaze to Yamato, "Why don't you and the others come down?"

"Yeah, we're in the parlor. Uhuh. Bye."

Jyou put down his phone, and Yamato said, "So what now?"

"We wait." He said, "They're playing Twister."

"…What?"

"It's an American game," Jyou said, amusement in his voice, "You twist your body to various positions and place your hands on the colored dots."

"…Okay." Yamato said slowly. "Okay."

He was interrupted when a door slammed open from somewhere and a triumphant yell echoed, "Ha! Take that, Taichi!"

"Daisuke!" A distinctly male voice echoed.

Yamato looked up, and caught sight of a man with hair the color of mahogany throwing a grin over his shoulder and then sprinting across the landing and down the stairs.

"Jyou!" He grinned widely at the blue haired man, "Where's our guest?_!_"

"Behind me, Daisuke." Jyou said leisurely as he gestured to Yamato who was trying to make himself invisible. Or pretend this was a dream. A very bad dream.

His attempt failed when Jyou moved aside, revealing him. He bit his lip as Daisuke looked at him, then grinned, "So cute!" He exclaimed, eyes shining, "What's your name?_!_"

"Yamato." Jyou answered for Yamato who was still staring at the strange man.

"Yamato-Yamato-chan!" Daisuke said excitedly and turned to Jyou, "Hey Jyou, put Yamato-chan's stuff in my room okay_?_!"

"Uh," Jyou smiled sheepishly. "Taichi already requested to put the guest in his room."

"That's right, Daisuke!"

Yamato, Jyou and Daisuke raised their gazes, to a brunet with spiky hair who was smirking down at them, "Yamato is mine!"

"Who said Yamato-chan's yours?_!_" Daisuke yelled back, scowling, "I bet she'll like me better!"

…She?

Yamato stared, as Taichi shouted in return, "Scissors Paper Rock, Daisuke!" He said loudly, "Whoever wins gets to room with her!"

"Fine!"

"Scissors…Paper…Rock!"

"Ha! I win!" Taichi exclaimed triumphantly as Daisuke let out a groan. He winked, "Too bad Dai-chan! She'll be rooming with me!"

"Damn!"

Taichi grinned and Yamato stared as he rushed down the winding staircase. He was still staring as he pushed past Daisuke to him, "Jyou, put Yamato's stuff in my room."

"Are you sure, Taichi?"

"Of course!"

"Well, then." Jyou pushed up his glasses with an amused smile. "Right. I'll see you later, Yamato."

Yamato sent him a pleading look, but Jyou just smiled at him and turned. He looked up apprehensively at Taichi, who blinked, then smiled at him, "Wow, you're prettier from here!"

"Hey-" Yamato began, but stopped as Taichi held a finger to his lips.

"Yagami Taichi, but you already know that," The spiky haired brunet smiled at him charmingly, ignoring Daisuke's pout and glare. He winked, "You can call me Taichi, Yamato-chan. Or, the Prince of Summer, if you would prefer."

And Yamato could only stare as Taichi smiled at him, drew his finger away, and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

_And The Seasons are here! Well, two of The Seasons. Ken and Sora will be in the next chapter._

_Heh. Hope you enjoyed that, as with Desire, review if you want the next chapter faster :) Haha, that's like an anime and this is like a manga =x_  
_By the way, Yamato's hair in this story is long, about the length of the picture of him as my profile pic. It's past his shoulders._


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm back again. Haha. This wasn't supposed to take so long but I've been discouraged by mean words and once I'm discouraged I tend to stop writing for a while. Life's been busy too.

But 'cause of my friend, I'm not gonna write an argument this time. I'm just gonna say to the anon reviewer, your words have no justification. Sexist? Don't make me laugh. Whatever you saw as sexist was actually _humor_. You know, things that are supposed to make you laugh? And if you believe Mimi liking a boyband 'cause they're hot is sexist, then the whole world is sexist 'cause you know, it's natural to admire the opposite sex especially when you're a teenager. Why do you think certain actors and actresses (Twilight, Harry Potter, etc) are more popular than others and why the fad now is the 'K-Wave'? Simple, it's cause they're considered to be hot and talented. And if you're not only talented but also good looking and have a distinctive personality, you're naturally gonna be popular with the fans. This, is society. It's also what happens in manga and I already said, this story is like a manga. See that magazine article on The Seasons? Think it's sexist? Too bad, that's the world. That's society. Societal expectations. The media. But if you had confidence in yourself, you wouldn't care they put you as attractions for girls or as only wanting handsome guys or whatever. And before you insult people with no justification, look at yourself. If I'm lonely, you must be even lonelier, wasting your time on something you don't like just to prove your existence. You remind of of that anon reviewer for Valentines' Day Secret. And you've lost your identity with your anoymous review. Yeah and one last thing, this is an AU (Alternate Universe). Taichi is older than Yamato, naturally, he's taller. 02 obviously shows he had a growth spurt at the end. Don't like it? Don't read it. Seriously, why read something you don't like? Makes no sense.

Sigh. Sorry to the people enjoying this story, just had to say that. Maybe I'll delete it one day but yeah. Well, enjoy this chapter :)...even if it's short. Thanks so much to the people genuinely interested in this story :)

* * *

_"What the hell?_!_"_

Yamato's blue eyes widened as he felt Taichi's lips on his. He panicked when Taichi slipped his tongue past his lips, and moved to shove the brunet away, "What the hell!_?_" He yelled, his voice an octave higher, his face bright red, "You crazy guy! That was my first kiss!"

_"Oh shit."_ Yamato thought immediately afterwards as Taichi stared at him.

"Seriously?" He said, looking genuinely surprised and apologetic. He raised a hand to the back of his neck. "Wow. I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"You've never been kissed before?" Daisuke said in surprise.

_"No."_ Yamato thought bitterly as he glared at them, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. _"I only dated once, and we didn't kiss. Tch, and it goes to another guy…"_

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, Ken!" Daisuke said, turning, "Taichi stole our new girl's first kiss!"

"I-didn't know!" Taichi defended himself, "I mean, she's so cute, how could anyone not have kissed her before?_!_"

Ken sighed. "Taichi." He said. "You can't just go around kissing girls out of the blue."

"Well, I couldn't resist!"

But Ken was already making his way to Yamato, "I'm so sorry about that," he said smoothly with an apologetic smile, "I hope it wasn't too much of a trauma on you?"

"Hey!" Taichi yelled indignantly.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ichijouji Ken," Yamato stared as Ken smiled at him and took hold of his hand gently, "But, I suppose you already know that don't you?"

"You know." Yamato said.

"Yes, Miss?"

Yamato twitched. "I," he pronounced succinctly, "Am a guy."

"…Eh?"

"Eh?_!_" Daisuke yelled, eyes wider than Ken's, looking at Yamato as if believing he had heard wrongly, "T-That's impossible!"

"I," Taichi said, stunned, "Just kissed another guy_!_?"

"What impossible!" Yamato growled, losing his patience. He snapped his glare to Taichi, who winced, "I'm a guy!"

"B-But, I listened to the voice and it was a girl's!"

"And," Daisuke added, "You're so cute!"

"I am _not_ cute!"

"Now now boys," A feminine but male voice said, "Don't gang up on our pretty guest."

"Sora!" Daisuke said, pointing a finger at the twitching Yamato, "She-he's a guy!"

Sora bilnked. "Really?" He said, "But Jyou said it was a girl."

"I-I'm so sorry." Ken finally said, as if time had just unfrozen for him. He let go of Yamato's hand, "I seriously thought…"

Yamato glared and crossed his arms, "My name is Ishida Yamato," he said. "And I am a guy."

"J-Jyou!" Daisuke yelled, whirling around, "What is the meaning of this?_!_"

Jyou smiled at them, his black eyes amused behind his spectacles, "Didn't you receive my SMS?" He said. "I told you the competition's winner had given her friend the privilege."

"I-yeah, but I thought her friend was a girl!" Daisuke whined.

"…Oops." Jyou said. He smiled, "I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Well that's alright, isn't it?" Sora said cheerfully as he smiled at Yamato, "We should still make her- I mean, him, feel welcome."

"Yeah," Ken said, still in a daze, "Where are our manners?"

"Besides," Sora said, and his bandmates watched as he advanced forward, looking down at Yamato with amused orange eyes, "He is cute."

Yamato stared. "Are you gay?"

Sora blinked, then laughed lightly. He grinned, "Am I?" He said.

"R-Right!" Daisuke said. He moved forward, smiling at Yamato, "Hey?"

"Yeah?" Yamato asked apprehensively.

"Can I still call you Yamato-chan?"

"…No."

"Please!" Daisuke pleaded, staring at him with big brown eyes, "You're so cute!"

"No." Yamato growled.

"Hmmm," Daisuke seemed to ponder, "Yama-chan then?"

"No!"

Daisuke brightened as if he hadn't heard him, "Yama-chan it is then!"

"Yama-chan!" Yamato twitched as Daisuke grinned at him, "I'm Motomiya Daisuke! You can call me Daisuke or Dai-chan! Nice to meet you!"

"Not nice to meet you." Yamato grumbled.

But Daisuke just grinned and said, "I was right!" He said cheerfully, "You are cute!"

"What did I tell you?" Sora said in amusement.

"Well," Taichi said, shoving past Daisuke and staring down at Yamato with a smirk, "In case you've forgotten, Daisuke, he's rooming with me."

"You still want him in your room?" Daisuke demanded.

"Of course." Taichi said confidently. He licked his lips with a smirk, "He tasted good."

"…Ken!"

"Now Taichi," Ken said, seeming to have regained his composure as he stepped to stand beside his bandmates who were crowding around the uncomfortable Yamato. He smiled, "Don't scare him."

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"Well, I stand by what I said earlier!" Daisuke scowled, "Yama-chan will like me better!"

Taichi scoffed, "You wish, Daisuke."

Ken looked at Yamato, "I don't think he'll like either of you." He said.

"What- Ken!"

Ken just shrugged, as Sora piped up cheerfully, "Well, we'll have to see about that, won't we?"

"Sora," Taichi said slowly, "Don't tell me you've taken an interest in him!"

Sora smiled, "What if I tell you," he said leisurely, looking at Yamato, "That the moment I looked at him it was love at first sight?"

"…I'll think you're lying."

Sora smiled, and Taichi freaked, "Sora!" He shouted, "Tell me you're kidding!"

"Oh come on," Ken waved away with a smile, "He is, Taichi. This isn't the first time he has 'fallen in love at first sight'."

"You make me sound like a liar." Sora said.

"That's 'cause you are."

"Oh." Taichi sighed. "Damn…"

Daisuke blinked. He turned to look at Yamato, "Hey guys," he said, "I think we are scaring him."

Yamato backed away, as the other three members of The Seasons turned to look at him curiously. "…Kido-san." He said, his voice small.

Luckily, Jyou heard him, "Yes, Yamato?"

"Can I please," Yamato stared at the four older males who were still staring at him intently, "Go home?"

Jyou just grinned at him, black eyes glinting with an almost evil glint.

"Well Yamato, I think it would be quite rude and disappointing for you to leave after coming all the way here."

* * *

By the way, I've put a poll up on my profile. If you prefer for this story to be continued in relation to others then do leave a vote :)


	4. Chapter 4

Long (manga) chapter this time. A bit hard but still fun to write. Yeah this will last for some time, hopefully. 2 weeks maybe. Enjoy :) Thanks to the people who still support this story. And to _Bibi: _Door is postponed for now, sorry 'bout that, people don't seem that interested anyway and I'm more interested in Unknown. But thanks for the vote :)

* * *

Yamato stared warily at the four members of The Seasons. They stared back at him.

They were seated at the dining table, or what was supposed to be the dining table. Jyou had left (that tricky bastard), leaving him alone with The Seasons.

"So…" he started, feeling uncomfortable. Why was he here again? "Why are we sitting here?"

Daisuke was the first to blink. He gave Yamato a wide, cheery grin, "To introduce ourselves, of course!"

Yamato blinked back at him. "But I already know who you are." He shifted his gaze to Taichi, who blinked, giving the brunet a glower, "And he already _introduced _himself to me."

Taichi just grinned and held up his hands, "Hey," he said, "I already said I was sorry!"

Yamato made an unhappy sound which sounded like a huff, crossing his arms, as Sora said, "Well, then Ken and I will introduce ourselves."

"I'm Takenouchi Sora, lead singer of The Seasons or the Prince of Autumn," Sora smiled at Yamato, extending his hand, "You can call me Sora. Nice to meet you."

Yamato looked at Sora's hand, then reached out to shake it, "Nice…meeting you, Sora-san," he said, attempting a smile as Sora's cool palm touched his. "Ishida Yamato, high school student."

"Just Sora is fine," Sora said as Yamato withdrew his hand. "Can I call you Yamato?"

Yamato blinked. "I guess."

Sora smiled, and Ken spoke next, "I'm Ichijouji Ken, keyboardist of The Seasons," he said, then shrugged, "I'm also known as the Prince of Winter or the Ice Prince, but just Ken is fine, really."

Yamato looked at Ken, then smiled. "Alright, Ken-san."

"Ken-san? You're so polite!" Daisuke exclaimed and with a wide grin, ruffled Yamato's perfect blond hair, "Yama-chan! He said just Ken is fine!"

"Don't call me that!" Yamato scowled, pushing Daisuke's hand away and shooting him a glare as he smoothed back his golden locks, "And don't touch my hair!"

"Eh?" Daisuke pouted at him, "Why?_!_"

Yamato flushed, "Just don't." He muttered. "I don't like it."

"…Oh."

"So," Yamato cleared his throat, turning his gaze to Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. "Daisuke," he pointed a finger and Daisuke blinked, "…Yagami Taichi," he grimaced as Taichi gave him a wink, "Sora," Sora smiled at him, tilting his head, "And Ken-san." Ken nodded with a genial smile.

"Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter." Yamato continued, looking at the four guys, "Right?"

Daisuke grinned, "Right!"

"Yagami Taichi?" Taichi said in bemusement, pouting slightly, "What's with that?"

"What's wrong with that?" Yamato said blandly. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"It's my full name! My name is Taichi," Taichi protested, "Yagami Taichi- sounds so formal!" He frowned, "I mean, just imagine- "Yagami Taichi, can you pass me the salt?" "Hey Yagami Taichi, it's your turn to cook today, isn't it?" He shuddered slightly, "No, I refuse to let you call me like that!"

"Really?" Yamato said casually. "What about Yagami then?"

"Y-Yagami?" Taichi stuttered, as if he couldn't believe Yamato had even suggested that.

Yamato shrugged. "Yeah." He said. "Yagami."

"But that's my father's name! My name is Taichi! Tai-chi!"

Yamato just smirked, satisfaction in his blue eyes. "Yagami it is then."

Taichi groaned, "At this rate, I'd rather you call me Summer!"

Yamato grimaced. "No way, I am not calling you a season."

"But I _am_ a season!" Taichi sighed, then looked at Yamato. "Or if not- you could call me the Prince of Summer-"

"No." Yamato said immediately, shooting Taichi a glare, "Absolutely not."

Taichi pouted unhappily, and Yamato ignored him. "Sora! Yamato's being mean!"

Sora just smiled in amusement as Yamato raised an eyebrow, "He isn't being mean Taichi, he's just being polite," the orange haired singer said cheerfully, "And well, you were being mean to him when you stole his first kiss."

"And mistook me for a girl." Yamato muttered under his breath. "Stupid idiot."

"But that was an accident, an _accident_!" Taichi protested. He turned to Yamato, "Hey Yamato, you're still upset about that?_!_"

"It's Ishida to you."

"Well, you were my first kiss too!" Taichi exclaimed and Yamato looked at him in surprise, "I mean- with a guy…"

Yamato rolled his eyes, scoffing as Sora said, "Well, I'm sure Yamato will warm up to you, Taichi," Sora said as Taichi made grumbling noises, "After all, you are Summer, are you not?"

Taichi perked up, "Ah, you're right!" He grinned. He pointed a triumphant finger at the apathetic blond, "Yamato, I swear on my honor as the Prince of Summer, that by the end of this week, I will make you call me Taichi!"

Dream on, Yagami. "Whatever, Yagami."

Taichi pouted again- didn't that stupid brunet ever stop pouting? Yamato scoffed. Seriously, he didn't see why girls, and Mimi for that matter, were so crazy over him. Yagami Taichi was an idiot, as far as he knew. A stupid idiot who kissed people without their permission. The summer heat must have gotten to _his_ head.

Yamato nodded to himself as Ken spoke, "Well," he sounded amused, "It's getting late. Whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?"

"My turn!" Taichi declared and Yamato stared at him disbelievingly.

"You can cook?"

"Nope!" Taichi grinned cheerfully. He nodded, "So that's why I declare we're ordering takeout!"

Ken sighed, "Not again…"

"What, Ken? You've seen me in the kitchen," Taichi shrugged, "I'm practically useless."

"Glad you know." Yamato said and ignored Taichi's subsequent pout.

"So," Taichi said when he saw Yamato was ignoring him, "Let's go out and eat?" He grinned, "I'm craving for some sushi!"

"Eh?" Daisuke said, "But I want pizza!"

"We had pizza the last time, Daisuke!"

"Yeah, and it was great, wasn't it?_!_"

Yamato stared at Taichi and Daisuke, then sent Sora an almost desperate look.

Sora blinked, then smiled at him. "I can't cook to save my life." He declared cheerfully.

"Me too!" Daisuke added almost happily.

"These three are useless in the kitchen," Ken said with a fond smile, shaking his head. "So we usually order take-out."

"What about you?" Yamato asked almost hopefully.

"Me?" Yamato nodded. Ken gave him an amused smile, "I can cook, but it's not my forte."

"Yeah, this guy's already good at too many things!" Daisuke said with a grin, "Playing the piano, soccer, his studies…"

"The genius, Ichijouji Ken." Taichi remarked with a smirk.

Yamato stared, then sighed, a hand to his forehead. "So," he said, "I guess I'm going to have to cook?"

Taichi and Sora blinked. "You can cook?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, and…ordering take out everytime isn't healthy," Yamato said and they stared at him. "…What?"

Ken smirked, "Finally someone agrees with me."

"That's great!" Daisuke said excitedly, eyes shining, "Will you really cook for us, Yama-chan?_!_"

"I have to eat." Yamato told him in exasperation. He glowered at Taichi, "And no way am I eating anything Yagami cooks."

True to his prediction, Taichi pouted. "But, I don't cook-"

"Well this is a pleasant surprise!" Sora said, clapping his hands together. Everyone turned to look at him and he continued, "Though, there's one problem."

"What?" Yamato asked warily.

Sora gave them an almost sheepish grin, brushing his fringe to the side.

"We have virtually nothing in the fridge, guys. We'll have to go shopping."

* * *

"Delicious!"

"Uhuh! We wanted a girl so she could cook for us," Daisuke grinned, "But Yama-chan's even better!"

"Good luck with that," Yamato said, "Mimi can't cook. She's always getting me to cook for her." He mumbled.

"Mimi?"

"My friend. She's more into fashion than anything," Yamato shrugged, "Though, I didn't know she could sing."

"Ah, so that was her voice?" Daisuke said, smiling, "She has a really pretty voice!"

Yamato blinked, then smirked, "Really?" He said, "I'll tell her you said that, she'll be ecstatic."

Daisuke smiled. "Hey Yama-chan? How did you learn to cook?"

"My mother."

"Your mother taught you how to cook?"

Yamato sighed. He looked up, "She taught me for a while, but then she was soon busy with work so I had to learn for myself and my little brother," he said, "Takeru can't really cook. He was still young. Because both our parents are working, I usually cook our meals."

"They don't even come home for dinner?" Ken asked curiously.

"It depends. They have busy jobs. But if they do I'll usually be the one cooking anyway," Yamato said, "My mother would be quite tired by then. She's a journalist so her job's kind of tough."

Sora blinked. "Can't she work from home?"

"She prefers the environment of her office. She said it's less distracting."

"Wow," Taichi said. He smiled sheepishly, "Man, I feel kind of spoilt now."

"Glad you know." Yamato said.

To his surprise, Taichi didn't pout. Instead, he smiled at Yamato and Yamato stared, then averted his gaze. He swallowed.

"But really, this is delicious, Yamato!" The brunet was grinning once again, speaking with his mouth full of rice and a seaweed sticking out, "Thanks!"

Yamato cleared his throat. "Y-You're welcome…"

"Awww, is Yama-chan shy?" Yamato started as Daisuke slung an arm around his shoulders, "You're blushing! That's so cute!"

"I-I'm not blushing!" Yamato exclaimed as he felt his face warm further and he threw Daisuke's arm off him with a glare.

"R-Right…" Daisuke said, backing away, "Geez, I was just teasing!"

Yamato huffed and Sora smiled. He held out his bowl. "Seconds, please?"

"Me too!" Taichi declared with a grin.

"Me three!"

Yamato twitched as he stared at Daisuke, Sora and Taichi. "Isn't this…your third bowl?"

"Actually, it's my fourth bowl!" Daisuke corrected cheerfully.

"And it's my fifth!" Taichi smirked.

Yamato resisted the urge to facepalm, "What is this, an eating contest?" He muttered. "This is _dinner_!"

He looked to Ken, who smiled at him. "I'm quite full," the purple haired male bowed, "Thank you for the meal."

Yamato blinked in surprise, and Ken said, "Don't worry, I'll help those insatiable boys refill," he spoke with a wry smile, "You just continue eating, Yamato."

"Right…" Yamato said.

"Geez, insatiable? Whose side are you on, Ken?_!_"

"No one's." Ken said simply. Yamato thought he saw his purple eyes glint, "Just, don't you think it's quite impolite for our guest to be serving us?"

"…Oops." Taichi said. "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah! I mean Yama-chan- he's already like part of us!" Daisuke said sheepishly, "And friends do this stuff for each other, right?"

"You have a point," Sora agreed with a smile. He stood up, "Well, I'll just go get seconds myself."

"Me too!"

"Oh no Taichi!" Daisuke shouted, "You are not getting the last of the fish before I do!"

"First come first serve, Daisuke!"

"Patience, boys." Sora said in amusement as he finished refilling his bowl. He turned away from the rice cooker and walked back to his seat, leaving Taichi and Daisuke scrambling.

"Eh?_!_ There's no more fish!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"What? I'm sure there was one more!" Taichi protested.

"Oh you mean this?" Sora said cheerfully as he brought a piece of fish to his mouth. He smirked, "Oops, I must have taken the last one."

"S-Sora!" Taichi and Daisuke rushed the orange haired boy, glaring, "Spit it out! Right now!"

Sora laughed as Taichi and Daisuke grabbed hold of his shoulders, "Hey, stop or I might just choke!"

"I don't care! You sneaky, evil bastard!"

"What did I do?" Sora said innocently. "You said first come first serve, Taichi. I got there first, did I not?"

Taichi flushed and Daisuke pouted. "But you know I like fish!" The former whined.

Sora blinked. "Well too bad, I like fish too."

"Uh," Yamato said, looking up from his almost finished bowl of rice, "You know guys, I can always cook some more…"

The spiky haired boys perked up, "R-Really?"

Yamato shrugged, "I guess."

"Then-" Daisuke started, but blinked as he caught sight of Ken's look directed at him. He felt himself sweat, "Uh, maybe not…"

Yamato blinked. "Why?"

"'Cause…we would be troubling you." Taichi spoke almost nervously, "And 'cause a certain someone doesn't look happy…"

"Who, me?" Yamato was confused. "I don't mind." He said.

Ken smiled. "Who doesn't look happy, Taichi?"

"N-No one!" Taichi stuttered, holding out his hands, "No one! Right, Daisuke?_!_"

"R-Right!" Daisuke agreed immediately, still sweating, "It's not as if anyone's angry! I mean we're all fine and dandy! Ahahaha!"

Yamato stared as Daisuke gave a sheepish laugh. "Right…" he said slowly.

"That's right." Ken smiled in satisfaction. He walked to the sink and placed his bowl, then turned to face his nervous bandmates, "Now Taichi and Daisuke, I believe you have the honor of cleaning up today."

"W-What?_!_ But Keeeeen!" Daisuke whined.

"No buts, Daisuke," Ken said mercilessly, "Sora and I did the dishes last week."

"And," he smiled, "We can't exactly make Yamato do the dishes _too_, can we?"

"Right…" Daisuke returned his smile, "O-Of course not…"

"But man, I hate doing the dishes!"

Yamato watched as Ken smirked, "All the more you should do them," he said smoothly and walked past the dining table, "Especially since you and Taichi were the most demanding."

"A-Alright…" Taichi smiled nervously, "Alright, Ken! We'll do the dishes, okay?_!_"

"Make sure you do a good job," Ken called out casually as he walked past Yamato. He smiled, "I'm going up to my room, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Ken." Sora called out cheerfully.

Yamato blinked, then smiled. "Goodnight, Ken-san."

"Goodnight, Sora," Ken said. He then turned to Yamato, and smiled, "Goodnight, Yamato."

The Seasons and their guest watched as the keyboardist departed for his room. Taichi and Daisuke waited until Ken was out of hearing distance, almost halfway up the stairs, then let out relieved sighs.

"Man!" Daisuke groaned, "That guy's scary!"

"Yeah!" Taichi agreed, frowning, "What did we do?_!_"

Sora just smiled, the back of his hand to his mouth, as Yamato blinked, "Ken-san is scary?" He asked, puzzled, "Why?"

Taichi and Daisuke stared at him incredulously as Sora disguised a chuckle with a cough, hiding his smirk, "Why!_?_ Didn't you see the look in his eyes_!_?"

"What look?"

"…Never mind." Taichi said as Daisuke continued staring. "Maybe it's just our imagination, right Daisuke?"

"Eh? A-Ah…yeah."

"Yeah, I think we're all tired for the day," Sora announced cheerfully, "We should go to bed early tonight."

"Right?"

"…Right." Yamato said when Taichi and Daisuke didn't respond.

Sora smiled and stood up from his seat, walking to place his finished bowl on the sink. Yamato moved to follow him, but Sora took his bowl from him, "It's okay," the orange haired boy smiled, "You're our guest after all."

With those words, he deposited Yamato's bowl on the sink then turned back to the blond, smiling at him with a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, I'll show you to…" his lips quirked, "Taichi's room."

"Hey! Why can't I show Yamato to _my _room?"

"Because you have to do the dishes with Daisuke, remember?" Sora called over as he and Yamato walked towards the stairs.

"Oh yeah! Damn!" Taichi seemed to be pouting, "Hey Yamato, I'll see you in my room later!"

"That sounded wrong." Yamato muttered as Sora grinned.

"I have a feeling that was meant to sound wrong."

Yamato stared at him, then scoffed as he ascended the stairs with Sora.

The Seasons really were weird.

* * *

"So…" Yamato said as Sora opened the door to Taichi's room. "…Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the bed of course."

"And," Yamato stared, "There's only one bed?"

"Uhuh." Sora smiled. "Don't worry, it's pretty big. You won't fall off." He sounded amused.

"Can't I have my own room?" Yamato said weakly.

Sora blinked. "Well you can, but we'll have to move your stuff," he pointed out with a smile, "And the spare rooms are further down, who knows what you'll see?"

"…What do you mean by that?"

Sora smiled at Yamato's wary look, "This is a mansion Yamato," he said, "Anything can happen…anything can appear."

"…You're just trying to scare me."

Sora smiled. "Am I?" He swept a hand, "But, this place is really big you know…"

"Okay." Yamato held out a hand. "Okay. I get it," sweat slid down his neck. "I'll sleep here."

"Well," Sora said with a smirk, "If you don't like it here, you can come join me in my room…I'll more than welcome you."

"N-No thanks-"

"Ah I know!" Sora grinned, "I can just sleep between you and Taichi!"

"Eh?" Yamato said blankly.

"You don't want to sleep next to our Prince of Summer, right?" Sora said, blinking. He smiled. "So I can sleep in between you two!"

He demonstrated by going to the bed and falling onto his back on it, smiling at Yamato with his hands pillowed behind his head. "Like this," Sora removed his hands from behind his head, stretching his arms out, "See? There's enough space for three of us."

"Uh…" Yamato said, trying not to twitch, "It's fine…I don't think that will work."

Sora blinked at him, "Why?" He said innocently, "You don't want a threesome, Yamato?"

Yamato spluttered, and Sora smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be gentler than Taichi you know…"

"W-What!" Yamato finally managed, backing away from the bed until he was outside the room, blue eyes wide and cheeks flushed red, _"He did not just say that!"_

Sora smirked and lifted himself off the bed, plopping down onto the floor and making his leisurely way to Yamato. He laughed as he grabbed Yamato's wrist. "Relax, I was kidding. Come back inside!"

Yamato blushed as Sora dragged him back into Taichi's room, "D-Don't make jokes like that!"

"Hmmm," Sora smiled, tilting his head to the side, "Would you prefer if it wasn't a joke then?"

Yamato looked horrified, "N-No!"

"Really?" Sora smiled and Yamato's eyes widened as Sora pushed him against the wall, "Yamato?" He smiled as he leaned in close.

"S-Sora-san…"

"Sora!" A certain getting to be familiar voice said in amusement, "What are you doing to the poor guy?"

Sora laughed, and Yamato felt relieved as Sora released his wrist, "Oh you know, just teasing," he smiled, "Why? Jealous, Taichi?"

Taichi grinned, one hand on his hip, "Of you or him?"

Sora returned his grin, "Of him, I would hope."

Taichi just laughed and shook his head, "I don't know why the fangirls say you have no ego, you do," he said in amusement, giving Sora a light, friendly punch on the shoulder as he walked into his room. "Really…"

"Not going to ask me to get out of your room?" Sora returned in amusement, "Shall we have that threesome then, Yamato?"

Yamato spluttered, choking on his own breath as Taichi blinked, then grinned, "Come on, Sora," he said, "You've tortured him enough. Don't scare him away!"

Sora smiled, blinking, "I'm scary?" He said. "The fangirls would beg to differ."

"'Cause they don't really know you." Taichi waved off. He covered his mouth with a yawn.

Sora smiled. "Tired, huh?" He said, and turned. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Taichi. Goodnight."

"Night, Sora."

Sora smiled. He turned and smiled at Yamato, giving a quick wink, "See you tomorrow."

Yamato just stared as the orange haired boy exited the room and Taichi spoke, "Hey, close the door, will you?"

Yamato snapped back to reality and moved to close the door. He turned back around to see Taichi lying on the bed, hands behind his head, "You're sleeping?"

"Nah," Taichi said, smiling. "Just resting." He patted his stomach with a yawn. "Ah…I'm so full! Thanks for the meal!"

"No problem…" Yamato said as he made his way to his bag which was placed next to a desk. He unzipped it, sighing as he took out his Maths homework.

He spent the next several minutes doing his homework. Maths wasn't his favorite subject and when he got to the harder questions he frowned, rubbing his hand against his forehead.

Soft music and humming filled the air and Yamato turned his head to see Taichi strumming a guitar lightly as he sat on the bed, a smile on his face.

Taichi seemed to notice his gaze on him for he paused, then turned, blinking. "Sorry. Am I disturbing you?"

"Ah, no…" Yamato said, staring. "I was just…"

"Just?"

Surprised; he wanted to say. He remembered now from that magazine article that Yagami Taichi was the guitarist of The Seasons. It was just, surprising that he and Yagami would have anything in common.

"Just…having problems with my homework." Yamato finally said as Taichi continued staring.

"Oh." Taichi blinked. "What subject?"

Yamato sighed, "Maths."

"Maths?_!_" Taichi grinned. He put down his guitar and leapt off the bed, "Let me see!"

Yamato blinked but allowed him to, "Which question?"

"Question seven."

"Hmmm…trigonometry?" Taichi smiled, "What a coincidence! That's one of my favorite topics!"

Yamato stared at him disbelievingly but Taichi was taking a piece of rough paper and peering at the question. Yamato stared as he smiled and started to write down the solution to prove.

"There!" Taichi declared, pushing the piece of paper to Yamato, "Get it?"

"…No." Yamato said weakly.

But Taichi just smiled and leaned down a little, and Yamato watched, in a sort of awe as he started to explain his complicated solution. He found himself listening intently, running the concepts and formulas over in his mind, and looking at Taichi when he had finished.

"…Why aren't you in college?"

Taichi blinked at him. "Eh?"

Yamato blinked when he realized what he had said, "I mean…" he started, "You're good at Maths and Maths is an important subject so why aren't you…studying it?"

"Ah…" Taichi said. He smiled at Yamato, shrugging, "I don't really like studying. You can't really study Maths, you just have to understand it and practice. I was on the soccer team in high school and we practiced a lot, so," he shrugged again, "Maths just makes sense to me."

"And, I love the band," Taichi grinned at him, light in his brown eyes, "I've always wanted to do something I love," he winked, "For a living, if you can call it that."

It was strange. Perhaps there was more to Yagami Taichi than he thought. Maybe he was more than a cheerful, so called great in bed, brunet airhead. Practicing and wanting to do something you liked…Yamato could understand the concept of that.

Taichi was still staring at him and Yamato felt his face warm. "I see…" he cleared his throat. "Thank you…"

Taichi grinned at him, "Thank you who?"

"…Yagami."

He watched as Taichi laughed and patted his shoulder, "Damn," he said, "Almost!"

"But hey, it's only the first day!" He thumped a hand to his chest with a grin, "Not bad!"

Yamato rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling, "Yeah," he said, "Keep on dreaming, Yagami."

Taichi pouted at him, but he didn't feel so annoyed this time. He smiled wryly as the brunet grinned at him and returned to the bed and his guitar, humming and strumming his guitar.

"Hey Yamato," Taichi said, "Do you like music?"

Yamato smiled. "Yeah."

"Really?" Taichi seemed to be smiling, "Shall I play you one of our songs then?"

"If you want."

Taichi laughed, and then began to play a flowing, soothing song, and Yamato smiled as he returned his mind to Maths.

* * *

Of course, the night couldn't end as peacefully as he had hoped.

Yamato was woken up in the middle of the night by a strange sensation. He blinked open his blue eyes, to find Taichi's face inches from his, his body against his.

"_W-What the?"_

Taichi smiled, and Yamato yelped softly as the brunet wrapped an arm around him, bringing him close.

"Mmmm…" Yamato's eyes widened as Taichi purred and nuzzled into his neck, "You taste good…"

"_W-What the hell?_!"

He panicked as he felt Taichi slid a hand up his shirt, "H-Hey!"

Taichi's fingers were warm, and they sent warmth flooding to his cheeks as the brunet murmured, his hand on Yamato's chest, "I want to taste you again…"

"_Oh god._" Yamato thought as Taichi pressed closer to him, and his eyes widened as he felt something hard against him. _"H-He's…"_

"H-Hey," Yamato choked, sleep fading away from his mind as the situation hit him. He reached out to push against Taichi's chest, "Get off!"

"Why should I?"

Yamato stared. The bastard wasn't actually awake, was he? No, his eyes were closed so he must be sleeping.

"'Cause I'm not who you're dreaming of!" He yelled, cheeks flushed, "Don't involve me in your perverted fantasy!"

Taichi smiled, his eyes closed, "You feel good too," he murmured and Yamato inhaled sharply as his hand trailed dangerously close to his nipples, "I want to touch you…"

The blond gasped as Taichi's warm fingers brushed against his nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. "S-Stop!" He yelled, beginning to panic as he felt the man's growing arousal against his thigh, "Y-You-!"

He felt Taichi smile against his neck, and gasped as he let out a sound which sounded like a moan and grinded down into him, "Mmmm…"

Yamato panicked. He gathered all his strength and shoved Taichi away from him, "I said get _off_!"

"W-Wha?"

Taichi's eyes were beginning to open, but Yamato was already off the bed and sprinting to the door.

Taichi blinked, feeling his arms suddenly void of something warm. He yawned.

"Damn. What happened?"

* * *

"Oh god! I can't believe…!"

It was a cold night, and Yamato shivered as he wrapped his arms around himself. The mansion was completely dark and he was huddled alone in the hallway. It was freezing cold, but it was better than going back in there.

Forget his thought, Yagami Taichi was nothing but a pervert! After all, didn't people say dreams were hidden desires_?_!

"That bastard!" Yamato's teeth chattered. "Why the hell did he…"

"Yamato?"

Yamato started at the voice near his ear. He whirled around, eyes wide, heart beating fast, "W-Who?_!_"

"Relax," the voice said again, and Yamato looked up into Ken's amused, dark purple eyes, "It's just me."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?" Ken said. "Taichi kicked you out of his room?"

"I…" Yamato muttered, "Came out here on my own."

"Why?"

"It was…too warm inside."

"But you're shivering," Ken pointed out and Yamato flushed, "It's a cold night."

"Uh," Yamato said awkwardly. What could he say?

"You can tell me," Ken said, and Yamato blinked as the older male smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Did he do anything to you?"

"Kind of. I mean, he was dreaming 'bout some girl…" Yamato mumbled, looking away. He coughed. "And, there's only one bed, so…"

Oh god, this was so awkward. Explaining how he had been practically molested by another guy. Yamato felt his cheeks warm, but Ken just smiled at him and said, "I see."

"Well," he said, "Do you want to sleep in my room then?"

"Eh?"

Ken smiled kindly at him, removing his hand from his shoulder, "You don't want to go back in there, right?" He said.

Yamato nodded, and Ken smiled. He turned, and gestured.

"Well, come on then."

* * *

"Don't worry," Ken said when they entered his room. "I'm sorry there's only one bed, but I can get a spare mattress for you."

"No it's alright." Yamato said. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Don't, it's not good for your back."

"It's alright, really, Ichijouji-san," Yamato smiled at him, "I'll be fine."

"Just Ken is fine," Ken said with a smile. He shook his head, "Sorry Yamato, but you're our guest. I can't, in good grace, let you sleep on the floor, especially in a mansion like this."

"I-" Yamato started. He bit his lip and said, "It's fine, really."

"Well," Ken said, "I think I should sleep on the floor." He smiled, "You can have the bed."

"Eh? No!" Yamato shouted and Ken blinked at him. "I mean…I…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mind sharing the bed with you," Yamato muttered, feeling the cold air blow against his warm cheeks, "I mean, it's big enough, and I…don't want you to sleep on the floor. I don't want to inconvenience you further."

"Are you sure?" Ken sounded amused, "I can get a spare mattress, you know."

"Yeah." Yamato said. He bit his lip and advanced to the king sized bed, climbing up on it and curling up, "W-Well, I'm going to sleep now." He said, shifting his body near to the edge, "I'll try not to take up too much space."

"Yamato," Ken said, "You're going to fall off the bed."

Yamato flushed. "Sorry." He muttered, scooting back.

Ken chuckled. He smiled and moved to the bed. He reached out and lifted the covers, throwing them over Yamato, who started in surprise.

"Ken-san?"

"There." Ken smiled down at him, "It's less cold now, isn't it?"

"…Yeah." Yamato felt himself smiling back. He let out a contented sigh and hugged the covers closer to himself, "Yeah. Thanks, Ken-san."

Ken smiled back at him. He moved to the other side of the bed, "You're welcome, Yamato."

The bed dipped when he sat down on it, but Yamato just smiled, feeling less cold with the warm covers close. He snuggled into them further, saying, "Goodnight, Ken-san."

There was a short silence, and Yamato felt his blue eyes close as Ken's murmur drifted into the air.

"Goodnight, Yamato."


End file.
